Geocentric theory
The Geocentric theory (correct spelling: Egocentric theory) is the outdated idea that the sun, the moon, the planets and the stars all revolve round the Earth. According to Geocentrism the Earth isn't a planet and the sun isn't considered a star. Geocentrism is connected with the Ancient Greek philosopher Ptolemy and was widely accepted in the Ancient world up to the end of the Middle Ages. People who understand Science gave up the geocentric theory after Copernicus, Galileo and Kepler made their discoveries. This happened especially after Kepler's system gave better predictions for the movements of planets than previous systems. The first new Theory was the Heliocentric theory that the sun was the centre of the universe. Then, as telescopes improved, astronomers discovered that we are a very long way from the centre of anything. Problems for monotheists This is a bit of a problem for monotheists. If we are somehow close, special and made in the image of an all seeing, all powerful universe-creating God, why are we on such a tiny speck of a planet, orbiting a fairly normal star lost in a vast galaxy of other stars? And that Milky Way Galaxy itself is nothing special, too, just a snowflake in a snowstorm of other galaxies. Geocentrism imagines the earth is somehow special and different at the centre of the universe. Earth may be specially bad and Hellish, after all Hell is even nearer the centre of things. Fundies spend part of their time imagining they're superior made in the image of God, other times they imagine the earth is a low place and we need God's mercy to ascent higher to Heaven. Either way they never see themselves as ordinary on an ordinary planet orbiting an ordinary star. Liberal theologians may think along lines like, What other images and children does God have? and How splendid and diverse may be his creations. The narrow minded just think in ways like, Ah thought we was special and Is He cheating on us with E.T.?. Atheists and, to be fair, some Polytheists, have no problem with what Astronomy implies. But a few Bible thumpers try to deny Science and insist on discredited ideas of a Geocentric Universe only because reality has become painful for them. Modern geocentrism Modern geocentrism is what a minority of rather dense and sometimes rather vocal fundamentalists follow. Geocentrism, Young Earth Creationism and Literalism They are fairly few in number but include 25% of Americans. One in four Americans 'don't know the Earth orbits the Sun' and only half believe in evolution Ultimately, longing to have a fixed earth reflects the fundamentalist longing to recover that feeling from childhood when you just knew you were the center of the universe, and that parents, life, angels, God and all that exists revolve around you. Fixed Earth: Setting the Record Straight At least they're not as dumb as those Flat Earthers. The Bible The Bible favors a geocentric system because ignorant Bronze Age herders and Iron Age farmers wrote it. An example is Joshua 10, 12 where on Joshua's command the sun stands still. (Well, really.) The earth is fixed and unmovable As we know, the earth doesn't stay fixed in one place but instead rotates daily and orbits (or revolves) every year around the sun. The Bible however, goes against modern knowledge, and makes it clear in many passages that the earth is fixed and cannot be moved: #''"He set the earth on its foundations; it can never be moved."(Psalm 104:5) #"The world is firmly established; it cannot be moved."(Psalm 93:1) #"Say among the nations, ‘The Lord reigns.’ The world shall be firmly established; it cannot be moved."(Psalm 96:10) #"Tremble before him, all the earth! The world shall be firmly established so it cannot be moved."(1 Chronicles 16:30). Occam's razor Occam's razor tells us simple explanations with few assumptions are more likely to be true. There is a simple explanation for the Bible quotes in this article, the people who wrote the Old Testament believed the earth is fixed while the sun moves. That makes sense since people living in in Judea then didn't know anything nearer the truth. The earliest known heliocentrist was Aristarchus and he lived in a different area after the sections of the Bible quoted were written. The Old Testament states clearly the earth is fixed immovable on firm foundations. Believers have tried to reconcile the immovable earth in the Bible with the moving earth that modern science shows. The earth appears fixed in relation to us and people who understand heliocentrism can see the texts as figurative. Still these complex explanations are less plausible. Does the Bible teach that the earth is 'fixed' and 'immovable'? The Defender's Guide for Life's Toughest Questions Ray Comfort wrote Bible texts saying the earth is immovable mean we cannot move it. The Earth's Gravity was used to alter the paths of spacecraft, see Gravity assist. The Galileo spacecraft used the earth's gravity twice, see Galileo – a change of plan. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. If the earth's gravity changes the speed and direction of a spacecraft the earth's speed and direction of movement change very slightly. This is real and can be calculated, ''humans have literally moved the earth. References External links *Geocentric theory *The Bible says the earth is fixed Videos *Arrogance of the theistically geocentric/biocentric mindset Category:History Category:Astronomy Category:Stupidity Category:Christianity